Stiles' sitting
by AliceT.Hardwire
Summary: It's summer break Scott is going on vacation with his mom. So Scott got Derek to watch over Stiles for the whole summer. it was going to be named baby sitting.
1. Stiles Sitting

**OK this One-shot is based off as picture, of Stiles using Derek as a pillow on a love set. So yeah! (1,205**

**words) I haven't been uploading anything in a while, so I hope you like this. ^^ And here is the link to the picture. **

**.com/#/d49n502**

Stiles let out a whine as he let Scott drake him to Derek's house.

"Scooottt," He whined once more, "but I don't wanna spend the day with Derek," Stiles pouted as Scott gave him a tired look.

"Stiles you have been stuck in your room all summer –'

"Only two weeks"

"Stiles," Scott said rubbing the bridge of his noise. "You need to get out."

"And I am out."

"Only 'cause I dragged you out here." Scott said giving his friends a doubtful look. Stiles shrugged.

"eh, I would of gotten out of my room sooner or later" Scott shook his head, as they walked up to the remolded home. "If I didn't know better, I wouldn't even know that this was burned." Stiles said, changing topic. Scott shook his head, with a warm smile.

"Yeah, it only took us a two months," Scott said proudly at his Derek's and Jackson's work. Stiles nodded his head as he started to step back, trying to make his escape. Scott grabbed Stiles arm and started to pull him up the steps. Stiles let out a groan as he let his feet drag.

"Come on Scott what's the point I'll just be stuck in another house." Stiles said still not wanting to be stuck with Derek a whole weekend.

"I would just hang with you myself, but mom and me are going out of town for vacation and I don't want something getting it's claws on my best friend." Scott said with a sympathetic smile. Stiles head drop as he sighed.

"Fine, fine," Stiles said in defeat, swatting Scott off, as he walked into the huge house. Scott let out a laugh as he followed Stiles into the house.

"Derek I need you to baby sit Stiles for the summer!" Scott shouted, hearing a faint growl coming from upstairs. Scott nodded his head, "Ok I'm leaving now!" He shouted, leaving Stiles; who was now in the kitchen hunting for food to devoir.

….

Stiles had sat down dropping the pile of junk food on the table.

"I hope you're not planning on eating all that," Derek said walking into the kitchen, causing Stiles to jump in fright. Stiles had already open two different bags of food, and was in the process of trying to fit a hand full of chips into his mouth. "Even if you do have a big mouth." Stiles looked wide eyed up at Derek.

Derek let out a groan rolling his eyes, resisting from pinching the bridge of his nose. Stiles swallowed the chip quickly, catching Derek's attention.

'Where does he put it all?' Derek thought as he cocked his head to the side. Stiles fidget under Derek's gaze.

"Umm Derek?" Stiles mumbled glancing up at him, not really sure what to say; seeing as he was making himself at home. "Want some?" Stiles asked holding up some of the food; In the end earning Stiles a pop on the back of the head.

"Stop acting like an idiot," Derek said crossing his arms and walking into the living room, turning on the T.V.(Baseball Go Mets!) Stiles let out a breath, closing the chip bag, before following Derek into the living room.

"What is there to do around here?" Stiles asked leaning on the door frame, Derek pointed to the T.V.

"This and training," Derek said looking back at Stiles, "If you don't shut up during the game I'll force you to do my training." He said simply, hearing the whimper leave Stiles lips. Derek smiled at the thought of Stiles finally shutting up.

Stiles let out a sigh, his head dropped, and his shoulder slumped, as he found his way to the lazy chair. Stiles strummed his fingers across the arm, stopping short when Derek shot him a look. Stiles scrunched his face letting out a groan, rolling his eyes. Stiles propped his chin in his hand. 'Why don't you like me Derek?' Stiles thought as a pout formed on his face, at the thought of Derek never returning his feelings. Stiles rolled his eye, 'yeah like that would ever happen' His A.D.D. Kicking in as he started to fidget. His turned to look at Derek,

"Hey um Derek?" Stiles asked, as Derek raised a brow when looking at the now shaking teen. "Scott didn't give me enough time to take my Adderall." Stiles pointed out with a toothy grin. Derek let out a groan, hitting the red button on the remote, recording the game. Derek looked back to Stiles with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want Stiles?" He asked as he lend on the arm of the coach.

"Either take me home so I could get my Adderall or could just indulge me," Stiles said as his wide smile grew, Derek swore he saw misjif in those brown eyes. Derek's eyebrows scrunched together, no sure if he would even want to know what Stiles wanted out of him.

"How would I be indulging you Stiles?" He asked leaning back on the coach. Stiles licked his lips, before catching Derek off guard. "What the hell Stiles," HE gasped as the younger teen jumped on him, pushing Derek back on the coach. Stiles looked triumphant, before giving Derek a peck on the lips.

"That's how you could be indulging me," Stiles said with a spark in his eyes. Derek smirked up at Stiles, with a raised brow.

"I'm not appalled," Derek said before returning the kiss, feeling Stiles jumped slightly as he pulled himself closer to him. Derek started to kiss down Stiles neck, earning a moan.

"Hey Derek?" Stiles heard Derek growl against the nap of his neck, Stiles let out another moan, thrusting his hips against Derek's. "Does this mean I'm yours?" Stiles asked as his face heated up. Derek bit down on Stiles shoulder, causing the younger teen to yelp.

"Now you are," Derek said against his far skin.

"O-oh ok," Stiles mussed.

…..

Scott walked into Derek's house, knocking on the door, not bothering on waiting for Derek to tell him to come in.

"Hey Derek I'm back for Stiles," Scott said in a just above average. He walked into the living room. He stopped at what he was looking at. "ok was not expecting that," Scott said dryly.

Derek let out groan as he barley opened his eyes looking towards Scott.

"Not a word Scott," He groaned, causing the teen wolf to laugh. "Shut up, did you purposely forget Stiles Adderall?" He snapped, tiredly. Scott shook his head.

"No He said he wouldn't need it threw the week," Scott told him. Derek moved his arm over Stiles back, as the smaller teen hugged to Derek a little tighter.

"He planned this whole thing." Derek stated half amused, half annoyed. Scott shrugged.

"Stiles is a genius."


	2. Shopping & Lock out

"Derek!" Stiles banged on the front door, "Danm it! Derek it's storming out here!" Stiles jumped back around, slamming his back against the front door. Turning around once more Stiles went back to banging on the front door. "Oh my god Derek, it was only a joke. Come on man let me in!" Stiles whined, dragging his hands down the door, banging his head against the door.

….

It had started the day after Stiles had jumped Derek and kissed him. Stiles had decided to go shopping, seeing as Derek had no food what so ever in the kitchen.

"Wouldn't let me take his car," Stiles grumbled slouching over the cart as he put random assortment of foods into it. HE started to hum, as he looked around. "Now what else should I buy?" He mussed over. Stiles' face brighten instantaneously as he looked over to the far corner, when they kept little trinkets.

"Oh I just have to get that," He said barely surprising the fit of giggles.

….

Stiles couldn't wait to get back to Derek's home, a bunch of the grocery bags in his arms.

Derek, help me please," Stiles said, seeing Derek sitting on the porch. Derek looked up from his book his brow raised.

"No," Derek said simply looking back to his book, acting as if Stiles wasn't even there. Stiles huffed.

"Fine be a sour wolf," Stiles said with his head held high. Derek rolled his eyes hearing Stiles fall. He let out a groan/sigh, closing his book placing it to the side as he stud up. Derek picked up the bag that fell on the porch.

"Stop lying around and bring in the rest of the bags," Derek said plainly as he walked into the kitchen. Stiles looked up with a slight smile. He knew that even though Derek seemed cold that he was actual being caring with his actions. Stiles picking himself up, and dusted off.

"Thanks," He mused grabbing the rest of the bags, and following Derek into the kitchen. "I got you something," Stiles said as he put everything in their proper places. Derek glanced over to the younger teen.

"What did you get me?" Derek asked warily, feeling as if he wasn't going to like this. Stiles smile as he pulled the last object out of the bag. Derek let out a growl, glaring at the object, before shooting a look at Stiles.

"Do find that funny?" Derek said doing his best from actually snapping at the younger teen.

"Yeah kind of," Stiles said as a confused look replaced his bright smile. "What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked as Derek grabbed him by the color of his shirt, dragging him to the front door, and dropping him on the outside of it, slamming the door shut. Stiles could hear the sound of the dead bolt being locked. Stiles turned to the door.

"Your just joking with me right?" Stiles asked as his nerves started to get at him. "Der?" He said as he tried to open the door, with no luck.

….

Stiles sat crossed legged on the porch his hands cradling his head as he watched the storm. For the first hour and half, Stiles had tried the back door and every window on the first floor, all locked. Then he had tried the front door a few more times before resorting to banging on the door for an hour; stiles had was now throbbing, as the bruise started to turn three different colors. Stiles let out a sigh, lifting his head up a bit and looking at his hand. Stiles looked back to the door, getting up and knocking on the door.

"Derek, come on I'm starting to get cold," Stiles whined, clawing at the door. "I'm sorry!"

Derek had been listening to Stiles whine, the whole time. Derek shook his head, with annoyance, as he finished his book. Now that he was done reading, Derek wouldn't mind letting Stiles back in. Derek walked over to the door unlocking it, and swinging the door open. Stiles face met the hard wood floor quickly. Derek raised a brow in amusement, watching stiles let out a groan. Derek let out a short laugh.

"Get up Stiles, so I can close the door," Derek said as if nothing had ever happen. Stiles looked up at Derek rubbing his face, standing up.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Stiles asked as his mood changed quickly. Derek gave Stiles a blank stare, as he closed the door.

"I find you annoying as hell, but I'd never find it to," Derek let out a growl, "Hate you." Derek snapped the last words as he walked over into the other room. Derek lounged on the mess of blankets and pillows formed near the lively fire in the fire place. Stiles got a confused look on his face for the second time today, as he followed after the wolf.

"So why did you toss me out side as if I was a puppy that just pissed on your leather jacket?" Stiles asked sitting down beside Derek, whom shot a glare at him. Stiles flinched, "Sorry no pun intended," Stiles said with a slight shy smile. Derek let out a huff, looking at the lively fire.

"You never shut up and I figured if I tossed you out I could finally get some quite, as well to get some reading in." Derek said as a faint smirk played on his face. Stiles let out a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, looking to Derek.

"So what did you think of my present?" Stiles asked as his brows rose. Derek picked up the keychain with a cartoon wolf on it.

"Annoying," Derek stated bluntly, glancing at stiles, "But It grew on me." He hummed, pulling his arm around Stiles shoulder, pulling him closer to him.

**Woot! Ok the second in my short story collection. I kinda like this one a lot. ^/^ So yeah not beta. I hope my grammar wasn't too horrid.**


	3. Bath time

"Achoo!" Stiles rubbed his nose, and sniffed, looking up to Derek. "I still say **That **I'm not sick." Stiles said, not wanting to take the hot bath. Derek let out a growl glaring down at the younger teen.

"Dumb ass you'll get sick."

"yeah but im not right know, sooo"

"Your doing as I say." Derek snapped cutting Stiles sentence off, gripping tightly to the hood of Stiles jacket. Derek dragged the young teen into the fully flourished bathroom, letting go after locking the door. "Strip." Derek said as he bent over turning the water on; giving Stiles a nice view of his perfectly sculpted backside (ass). Stiles tilted his head watching Derek as he got the bath ready. Stiles shook his head before stinging his jacket off, not wanting Derek to be too annoyed with him.

When Derek looked over his shoulder, he saw Stiles taking his sweet ass time stripping his close off as if he had better things to do then to take his bath.

"Why can't I just take a shower instead." He said as he took his shirt off, "And you do relies that I can fix my own bath right?"

"Cause I don't believe you would really do it, yes I do relies, and I don't care Stiles." Derek said with a slight growl, standing up, looking to Stiles. "The bath is ready any way" Derek pointed behind himself. Stiles lend over on his toes, and raised a brow.

"A bubble bath?" He looked up at Derek, "Really?" He said with a all to amused look on his face.

"Yes," derek said glaring down to his lover, "Got a problem with that stilinski?"

Stiles looked up to the werewolf, and shook his head no.

"NO but this is as close as im getting in front of you." Stiles said with a smile, causing Derek to let out a growl.

"I'll strip you myself if you don't hurrying and get in the bath Stiles," Stiles said a brow as a spike of arousal coursed threw him.

"Really?" HE asked hopeful, thus casing Derek to let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes," he said as his eyes flashed blue, before he pounced on his lover.

**Yeah I know its short but eh. R&R if you don't mind.**


	4. Do you eat pizza?

Stiles lounged on the coach as he channeled surfed. His other arm propping up his head as he started to the put random things on the recording list, before settling for watching baseball. Stiles had a triumphant smile as he watch the Mets game.

"Go Mets," Stiles said in a normal tone, too board to get loud.

Derek was in the kitchen trying to figure out, what exactly he should fix for supper. His brows scrunched as he started to get annoyed with himself, as he crossed his arms. He glanced out the living room; this marked the second week of Stiles being in his home. He shook his head as he grabbed the phone.

"At least he has good taste in teems," He stated before tossing the remote on to a startled Stiles. "We're having fast food, so order out." Stiles sat up, the phone clutched in his hand. He raised a brow looking to Derek as if he grew an extra head.

"Is this like one of those trick questions?" He asked waving the phone. Derek shook his head no, after giving Stiles a 'Are you serious' look; turning his attention to the game. Stiles let out a sigh of breath as he dialed for the pizza. "Meat loves, with extra cheese… ..yep." Stiles clicked the end button before looking over to the wolf. "Meat lover ok with you?" He asked no all too sure of the wolf's diet. Derek nodded his head, glancing to the teen.

"You do realize that I don't eat baby deer, right?" Derek asked with a raised brow. Stiles confirmed the questions as he let out a nervous laugh and looked away.

"Well maybe not Bambi, but his mom," Stiles said scratching the back or his neck, causing Derek to roll his eyes. "You know if you keep doing that your eyes are going to get stuck like that." Stiles pointed out. Derek shot a glare at Stiles, getting up and popping him on the back of the head.

"Ow, wha-" Stiles was cut off, as he rubbed the back of his head, sitting up slightly.

"You know what you did," Derek scolded, pointing a finger at his overly hyper lover. "Sit up," Derek said in a calmer voice, as he sat behind Stiles. In turn Stiles snuggled closer, pressing his back to Derek's chest. Stiles let out a deep sigh, moving Derek's arms around him; figuring that Derek wouldn't do it himself.

"Not to be rude Der, but you need to learn how to be nicer to your lover," Stiles said looking over his shoulder, seeing Derek with a raised brow. "Yeah, you have been nicer." Stiles said with a lop-sided smile. Derek smiled pressing his lips against Stiles bare neck, tighten his grip on Stiles. Stiles let out a pleased sigh, relaxing in Derek's arms. Derek blew cold air on the mark he made, getting a moan from Stiles.

"How about now?" Derek asked, causing Stiles to look back with hooded eyes.

"Huh?" Stiles said not being able to form words. Derek smirked, pushed Stiles a little.

"Go open the door," Derek said, seeing Stiles clueless look. He let a short laugh. "The pizza, Stiles." Stiles blinked a few times, his face flushed, moving off the coach. He looked over at Derek before opening the door.

"Your evil Derek." Stiles said: Derek nodded his head as he turn the volume up on the T.V. Stiles rolled his eyes as he open the door, taking the pizza and paying with Derek's money. He sat the two boxes on the table, a big smile on his face. Derek raised a brow, as he took a slice.

"What you do Stiles?" He asked as he took a bit. Stiles ate a slice before answering.

"I tipped him with a hundred," stiles mussed over, with a shit eating grin. Derek looked up at Stiles, a frown on his face. "with your money." Stiles said in a singy voice, trying not to laugh as Derek looked shocked for a split second.

"Stiles," He said in a warning tone, "Do you wish me to rip your throat out?"

"Oh please I lost fear for your threats after you kissed me." Stiles said with a wave of his hand, before taking a nice size bit of the pizza. Derek let out a growl, not out of anger, but annoyance, cause Stiles was right. Hell stiles had him whipped without even realizing it.

**I'm Sorry for not uploading for so long! =( I've been procrastinating again. But yeah, doesn't help that I've been watching Glee more. So I'll try to at lest upload once a week.**


	5. Sleeping issues

Derek let out a growl as Stiles shifted in the bed, for the umpteenth time. Stiles was a very heavy sleeper, and he moved around… …a lot. Derek was the exact opposite, he would wake up at the sound of a pin dropping, as well didn't move around, like his lover seemed to do. After waking up once more, Derek got out of the bed heading into his living room to sleep on the mass collection of pillows and blankets; most of which Stiles bought just so he wouldn't have to sit on the coach, while watching or playing his games. Derek layed down on the blnkets to sleep, only to open his eyes as he heard Stiles mutter his name as he stude on the stairs. Derek let out a sigh, before turning to look at Stiles. Stiles rubbed the sleepe from his eyes.

"Why'd you leave me by myself?" Stiles asked in a tired voice, making his way (slowly) down the stairs, cafule not to trip him self. Derek thought it best to awenser truthful.

"I'm a light sleeper and you move around like your in a marathon." Derek said flatly, not moving from his spot on the nest of blankets. Stiles had let an 'oh ' sound as he made it over to Derke.

"Well, if you would actualy hold me," Stiles layed by his lover, "Then I wouldn't move around." He kissed the wolof's cheek. "I promise." Stiles mussed as his eye lid started to feel heavy. Derek rolled over, rapping his arms around Stiles slimmer fram. He let out a huff of breath, as he pressed his lips against Stiles forehead.

"For my sake, you better keep that promis," Derek said as he looked over his lover, seeing Stiles already fast asleep. A serine smile crossed Derek's face before he followed Stiles leed; closing his eyes and going to sleep himself.

**Ok .SORRY! One: my labtop is being a total ASS! *Glares angerly at the labtop in the corner* So I'm using my step mothers, and it does not have speel check. So Againg im sorry, cause I do have a obscuratively large vocabular, but I talk with an accent and a spelling issue. So yeah this is not as good as it could be. And it is a bit of a poorly writen piece. I'll do my danmist to get another one up by next week, either on a computer with speel check or; pleese god, on my labtop (if and hopfully when it gets fixed.) **

**And Two: this is a very good chance I wont be updating as soon as I want, cause of the funerals, and my bad luck with electronics.**

**But I hope you enjoy this quite small one-shot.**


	6. Discord

**OH I am SO sorry….. . Well I will end this whole shindig once I get the tenth chapter up. (So yeah) Also I do have reasons for not putting anything new up in some time. (Sorry!) You see I kind of broke the screen on my computer, a few times, and well I had to help my mother out for some time. Seems my step-father had stage two lung cancer, and my mother wasn't taking it well; while my step-father just ignored it for the most part. But things are starting to back on course. Oh! I should also tell you all I have DerBear finished… …It's just that it is in a notebook, which I have yet to even put up on my computer; mostly because I have horrendous handwriting. But I'll up load all of DerBear after I finish this one up. As well I won't say 'I'll try to get one up once a week' that just jinx's it. And I am in a down right Sherlock mood. Just got The Study in Scarlet, all the way from Louisiana, and the book is quite old. (The book has over 400 pages, so I need to get it read in the week, than send it back.) I am a Sherlockian. So that is where my main interest is at right know, but I will finish this all up before I even think of uploading any of my other stories, that have been stewing in my head, that past couple of months.**

Discord

The place was a mess, no thanks to Stiles. Derek rubbed his hand through his hair as he shook his head. At the moment Stiles had taken up destroying the kitchen and dining area. Derek was leaning against the wall, he had been watching Stiles at this for the past two hours, and the teen had yet to notice him there. As it was Stiles was dancing like a maroon, as he sang loudly to the Discord. And all the while he was rearranging every little item, snaking on whatever was in his reach, after finishing off the other.

"I should never let you out of my sight," Derek spoke out loud to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. He made a face as Stiles screeched out the lyrics. 'God knows it's a better idea in the long run, less work than cleaning up your messes.' He though as he pushed himself off the wall. "Stiles," He shouted over the music, scaring his lover.

Stiles jumped dropping the pudding to the floor; his had turned into a yelp. He clutched at his chest.

"Jeez Derek, you don't go around sneaking up on people like that," He said being as melodramatic as ever. Derek fixing him with a blank stare. Derek rolled his eyes; he walked over to Stiles, bending down to his level. Stiles gulped, it seemed like there was close to no space between them.

"Clean up your mess Stiles." Derek said leaning back with an amused smile at Stiles reaction. Stiles huffed making a face, as he looked around at the chaos he had cause in the two open rooms. He blew a raspberry in annoyance; his shoulder going slack.

"How about you help me and I promise to not touch anything?" Stiles said with a hopeful smile, and raised brows. Derek shook his head.

"Nope," Derek smirk as he turned around and walked out of the room, to the living room. As he sat down on the coach he easily herd Stiles complaining, though he was cleaning his mess. "Boy lives in discord." Derek mumbled as the song started up again. 'Why would he play is over again?'


End file.
